


Locked Together

by angelwriter



Category: British Actor RPF, Good Omens (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Food Kink, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Mutual Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: He follows David into the cool house and sees that David is chopping up some watermelon in the kitchen. He pops one in his mouth as he walks past and leans against the counter, watching David work."You want some banana as well? I got some apples, too," asks David."How about I eat you?"
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Locked Together

**Author's Note:**

> Small fic about David and Michael in a relationship. 
> 
> Gosh, I miss these two since watching Staged. I need more content.

David is wearing cut off jeans that mould just so around his thighs and his cute little bum. Michael can't tear his eyes away. It's increasingly hot in Europe now that it's summer. It is just about 24 degrees and Michael decides to finally take off the jacket that he came to David's house in. He is in just a soft grey shirt, unfortunately the jeans he is wearing clings to his legs and it's become all sticky and sweaty. He follows David into the cool house and sees that David is chopping up some watermelon in the kitchen. He pops one in his mouth as he walks past and leans against the counter, watching David work. 

"You want some banana as well? I got some apples, too," asks David. 

"How about I eat you?" 

David laughs. "Wow. Really smooth, Michael." 

"Just trying my luck." He licks his lips and positions himself behind David. 

At this bent position David is just slightly smaller and Michael can reach his neck. He kisses it lightly, running his beard along the sensitive nape of David's neck. He breaths in deeply and Michael smiles in satisfaction. David slows his knife skills and leans back into Michael's body. He wriggles his bum, pressing with just enough pressure into the front of Michael's jeans. He could feel how half hard Michael is already. 

"David," Michael moans. 

David smirks and stops what he is doing. "Just teasing back. You shouldn't get so worked up around me. That's dangerous." 

"That so? How is it dangerous? It's your fault actually that I'm like this." 

"Are you sure it's not just because you haven't had sex in a while?" 

"Yeah it could be that. Because we haven't seen each other," Michael replies. 

"Waiting for me, are you?" 

"Of course." 

Michael has this look in his eye that David has seen before. He's seen it while he sat next to Michael in interviews and across the tables when they went out together. He's seen it as he wakes up next to him and when they make love. Michael's eyes lower and glints in the light of the kitchen a crystal blue. Michael is in love with him. He pulls Michael into his arms, pressing him to his chest. He kisses his cheek softly then down his neck. Michael shivers and David tightens his hold on him. He kisses back up and then meets his lips. Michael wasted no time with fisting his hand into David's long fluffy hair. He twirls it around his fingers and tugs lightly as his tongue slides into David's mouth. 

"I missed you," Michael murmers against his lips. 

"I missed you, too. So much. Come here, love." 

David pulls him into the lounge and sits them down on the couch. Michael attacks him with a kiss and throws his body half on top of his. He licks down David's neck and tastes the chest hairs that peak out where David had left the first few buttons of his shirt open. David shudders and throws his head back against the couch. Michael's breath fans against his bare skin and David can feel him harden in his shorts. Michael unbuttons his shirt all the way and shrugs it off David's shoulders. Heat coils in his belly as Michael nips and licks down his abdomen. He licks a stripe across his pants and the younger man moans above him. 

"Please, Michael." 

“Don’t you have to do the dishes?” he grins, his mouth just inches from the throbbing bulge.   
“Later! Stop fucking teasing!”   
Michael chuckles. He pulls his pants down along with his underwear and kisses up and down his thighs. David writhes as he nips and sucks on the inside of his legs until he is panting. Michael licks at the juncture of groin to leg and licks at the space between them. He licks his lips, wetting the dry skin and getting ready for his task. He let his tongue tease further, striping down the length and swirling at the slit. David lets out a whine and fists a hand in Michael’s feral curls. He tugs him forward to get his mouth all the way on him. Michael choked down David’s length, slobbering saliva all over as David grips him hard. He likes it though, he likes the way David feels on his tongue and the weight of it burning heaviness in his wet mouth. He sucks and gets into a rhythm. He swallows David down fast, his legs on either side of him shaking uncontrollably. 

“Ah, yes! Michael, you do it so well. So good.”   
Michael pulls off just before David comes. “I want you on top and I want to fuck you.” 

David's eyes roll back in his head. "God, yes!" 

David scrambles on top of Michael, the older man pulling himself out. He pumps himself quickly before lining up with David. David's pants is fully off, by the time Michael is ready. He mounts Michael and presses his entrance near Michael's thick cock. 

"Fuck me," he whispers to Michael as he bears down on him, sinking him all the way inside. He does it slowly, loving the burn and pleasure of it all. 

"Oh yes, David! Been needing this. My boy, look at you taking my cock so well." 

David breaks out into a sweat as he fucks himself onto Michael. He watches as Michael's cock disappears inside of him, moaning as he pushes it all the way as far as it can go. David braces himself onto Michael's shoulder to keep himself upright. His breathes faster and moans Michael's name over and over. Michael grabs David's hips, thrusting in time with David bearing down on him. 

"David, I love the way you feel around my cock. I love it. I love you, David. Only you can feel like this. Ah! I'm gonna come if you keep this up. I'm gonna---" 

"Come for me, Michael. Come inside of me, let me feel it." 

Michael takes David's cock in his hand and starts jerking him off in time as his body spasms, the heat exploding inside of him. David comes just after him. He squirts all over Michael's t-shirt. Michael breaths heavily and pulls David off of him. He looks down at the wet stain on his shirt and laughs. 

"No wonder this my favourite shirt." 

"What?" David wipes the wet sticky mess of hair out of his face. 

"How many times have you fucked when I was in this shirt? That's why it's my favourite."


End file.
